Newest Gossip Fad
by thelilacfield
Summary: You see, while in Dalton it might take weeks for anything to happen, at McKinley any worthy gossip is discovered in just a few seconds. A 'missing scene' from 2x16.


Yet more Klaine from me. Really sorry if you subscribed to me for my Harry Potter stories, but these pesky plot bunnies are running rampant at the moment! ;)

Regarding the events of this fic: cause you know Mercedes totally would ;)

* * *

><p><span>Newest Gossip Fad<span>

Of course, the gossip whore in Kurt was still alive and kicking even when he was still in deliriously happy shock over having his first kiss with the boy he was madly in love with.

He pulled out his phone and text Mercedes. _Blaine just kissed me!_

Sitting in her glee meeting nearly falling asleep because of Mr. Schue's exceedingly boring lecture, Mercedes felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and, ducking behind Finn's height, pulled out her phone. **1 unread text from: Kurt :3** Opening the text, she read _Blaine just kissed me! _and squealed loudly.

"Mercedes, are you alright?" Mr. Schue asked. Mercedes looked up from her phone to find everyone staring at her.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, but Kurt sent me a text," she said, not even embarrassed at being caught on her phone in class. Kurt's new relationship was more important than a lecture about some 70s rock icon.

"And what did it say?" Tina asked, smiling in anticipation. It seemed everyone, or at least everyone who had ever been forced to listen to Kurt's ranting, was waiting for the verdict.

"Blaine kissed him," Mercedes said with a grin. There was a cheer and immediately half the room whipped out their phones to send Kurt congratulatory texts.

"Finally, I was getting sick of his moaning!" Finn sighed. There was a general murmur of agreement from around the room and several songs started playing at once, alerting Tina, Rachel, Sam and Puck to texts from the boy they were all talking about.

"Hey, Kurt's asking how we all know, Mercedes!" Puck called with a wink.

"Just tell him it was me, it's utterly obvious anyway," Mercedes commanded with a grin. Puck obeyed and no sooner had he stowed the phone away than Brittany and Mike's phones both rang.

"How many of you just congratulated Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked as Lauren and Santana's phones went off.

"Um…I think we all did," Rachel said, looking at her team mates for confirmation. Mr. Schue just shook his head and smiled fondly as they all nodded and Artie and Finn's phones rang.

"Well, one of you send him a congratulations from me," he ordered and Mercedes and Tina started competing for who could send the text faster. "The poor guy deserves some happiness after what being here put him through."

"At least he got friends like us who all text him congratulations," Artie said to cheers of agreement.

"Mr. Schuester, Kurt says thanks for the congratulations," Rachel said, then, smirking at Mercedes and Tina, added, "Looks like I beat you both in the texting championships."

"So, what made Kurt and Blaine finally get their act together?" Sam asked. Mr. Schue resigned himself to the fact that his glee club were too distracted to rehearse or discuss song-writing for Regionals and continued with his own attempt at an original song.

"Kurt said it was something about a dead canary and jealousy," Brittany told them all.

"God, that sounds like something _you _would say," Lauren said. "Hang on, I'll call him and ask."

"Put him on speaker, put him on speaker!" Tina shouted excitedly. Lauren nodded, shushing them all as she dialled.

"Hey Kurt, it's Lauren," she said, lowering the phone from her ear and putting him on speaker.

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes shouted, grinning at her team mates.

"Mercedes, is that you?" Kurt asked. "And can I hear Brittany in the background?"

"We're in the choir room at glee rehearsal and you're on speaker," Lauren explained. "As you may have realised, we all know about you and Blaine."

"'Cedes, I'll be talking to you about that later!" Kurt said, but Mercedes just smiled.

"So how did it happen?" she asked. "Spill, white boy!"

"But I told Britt how it happened," Kurt said in confusion. "I was jealous about Blaine getting all the solos, then Pavarotti died-"

"Who's Pavarotti?" Mike asked.

"The canary Warblers mascot," Brittany supplied before they all started listening to Kurt again.

"-and I sang a song for Pavarotti at the Warblers' meeting," Kurt continued, as if the interruption had never happened. "I was making Pavarotti's casket when Blaine came in and wanted to practise our duet for Regionals-"

"I _knew _he'd give away something!" Rachel said in triumph.

"Rachel, shut up, we're trying to listen to Kurt's story," Finn said. Everyone looked around at him. Finn, telling his beloved Rachel to shut up? "I really want to hear about this guy's intentions with my brother."

"-and he started telling me that way he feels and then he kissed me," Kurt finished.

"Aw!" Tina exclaimed. "And what was it like?"

"Fireworks," Kurt said dreamily.

"Aw hell," Santana said. "If he starts telling us about how awesome it was I'm likely to puke my guts out."

"Oops, gotta go," Kurt said. "Blaine just walked in. Love you all!"

Lauren hung up and New Directions exchanged a look. "So, when do we get to meet this guy?" Mike asked.

"You all met him during the party at Rachel's," Finn reminded them.

"We were all too drunk to remember plus he was glued to Rachel's face most of the night," Santana told them. "So when do we get to meet him?"

"I'll get onto Kurt when he's done being giddy and dreamy," Mercedes said. Santana grinned and gave her a high-five.

"Finn, can you call me tonight?" Tina asked. "Put your phone on speaker and talk to Kurt about Blaine, I want to know more about these 'fireworks'."

"Must I?" Finn groaned. "I really don't want to listen to Kurt gushing about Blaine, I've heard quite enough of it over the last few months."

"I was planning on heading over there tonight anyway," Mercedes said. "I'll do the whole speaker-call thing for you, Tina." She looked over at Finn. "You owe me."

"Guys, come on, it's time to be serious!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "I know you're all happy for Kurt but we need to concentrate to be ready for Regionals."

"'Scuse me, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked. "But it's not just Kurt we're happy for. We're happy for Blaine too." She smiled round at New Directions. "We're happy for Klaine."

"What is Klaine?" Mr. Schue asked, looking around at everyone who seemed to know something he didn't.

"It's like Kurt and Blaine combined in the perfect way," Tina explained.

"We figured that they're a real couple, like Tike or Quam, so they deserved a real couple name," Artie continued. "So, there you go. Klaine."

"D'you think Wes and David know about this?" Santana asked, an evil smirk on her face.

"I doubt it," Sam answered. "Dalton doesn't have the same intricate gossiping network McKinley does."

"But don't you think it's our duty to let them know?" Santana asked, pulling her mobile slowly from her pocket.

"You make an excellent point," Lauren said and the air was filled with the sound of fingers flying to send the texts first.

"What's the bet they confront them in the next ten minutes?" Puck asked. "Ten dollars," Mike said confidently.

"Done!" Puck declared, shaking hands with the guy.

"Someone text them and make sure they film it," Rachel ordered.

"And put it on Facebook," Artie said evilly.

"Wes text back!" Santana exclaimed, reading the text. "He says 'Seriously, guys? Twelve texts each in thirty seconds? But we will go find Klaine and confront them. And tell Lauren we wouldn't miss the chance to film this for the world'." High fives and grins were exchanged all round and Mr. Schue shook his head. He was never going to get them to work.

When a video appeared on Facebook that night of an outraged and very embarrassed Klaine being outed by Wes and David, much hilarity ensued. However, New Directions weren't laughing so much when an annoyed Kurt text every one of them and promised to get revenge.

* * *

><p>You like? :D For me, throw in Wes, David, Klaine, New Directions and a bit of Facebook mischief and I'm there! ;P<p>

'Tis hard to receive a favourite but no review. I hope you'll spare me this experience :)


End file.
